forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThatCrimsonTomcat/Guide for New Roleplayers
This is a guide for all those who recently joined FA. It can be confusing joining a new RP, especially one as loose and free as this one, and I hope this helps clear up a bit for you.ha Premise The Forums are a magical and wonderful land, ruled by the powerful modmins and inhabited by all manner of magical creatures and beings. Or, that's what they were, anyways. One day, the modmins disappeared. The Forums collapsed overnight. A large portion of the Forum Forest was burnt down in a surprise attack, and the forums dissolved into chaos, with many forumers proclaiming themselves rulers over the Forums. These forumers formed bands of followers, and they now compete for control. Things You Should Know About Sides Sides are groups competing for control of the forums. You may join a side, remain neutral, or even create your own side. You can find a list of sides here. Regions Regions are large areas distinguished by political affiliation, climate, or both. Your character will have to live somewhere, so you should probably make sure you know what's going on in your character's region(the region of your character's side base or house). You can find a list of Regions here Your Character The most important thing to do with your character is to make them unique. Every character in FA is interesting and different from all the others. I also recommend you make your character a little bit crazy, as that is somewhat of a hallmark for the RP, but it is by no means necessary. Powers Your character should have some form of powers, but they should not be OP. Most characters in FA would have substantial difficulty fighting a monster about the size of a house, so you should keep your character on a similar power level. Remember, having a huge amount of weak powers is just as OP as having one very powerful ability, so be careful when designing your character. Appearance This specific RP follows a general "post-Apocalyptic" aesthetic, and you probably want to follow it at least a little bit in your character design. However, feel free to run wild with your imagination. Getting Started When you first join FA, you'll have to pick whether to join a side or go neutral. If you go neutral, you'll have to pick a region to put your character's base in. You can find a list of regions above. If you join a side, your character will live at the side base, and you won't need your own. Starting Thread Your style of starting thread depends on whether you join a side or go neutral. If you are neutral, your first thread will probably your base thread, or you can do a thread where your character is asking questions in-world. If your character is joining a side, you can do the classic "knock on the door" GvE introduction thread. You can also do a dramatic, eye-catching thread, but I don't recommend this. This is because the purpose of the intro thread isn't to advance the plot, it is to introduce your character, and the calm environment of a new location is better for doing that then a dramatic plot thread. Closing Just remember, when doing anything, that the point of this RP is to have fun. Be creative, but don't let your creativity go so wild that you ruin the RP for everyone else. Category:Blog posts